Yokohama Kaidashi Kiko meets
by shanejayell
Summary: Part One: Aria! On the planet Aqua. two unlikely tourists arrive... *Edited*
1. Aria

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Aria, they all belong to Kozue Amano, and the series of Yokohama Kaidashi Kiko was created by Hitoshi Ashinano. I'm only borrowing them for awhile. This is a yuri fanfiction, so if that sort of thing bothers you I'd suggest reading something else. It also is a alternate continuity to the regular YKK world...

Aria and Yokohama Kaidashi Kiko

**The Second Age of Man**

_By the mid twenty-first century, the Earth's population had hit a low point, caused in part due to climate change and other natural disasters. For a time, people believed that this might represent the winding down of the human species, but remarkably the population began to bounce back. Slowly then with increasing vigor humanity began to repopulate the world, their cultures shifting and evolving as they did do. The return of the experimental craft the Taapon provided a technological boost for the survivors, and helped guide humanity's development in the years to come._

_The terraforming of Mars had first begun before the disaster hit Earth, and continued on as the future colonists realized they might not have a home to return to. As a side effect of being cut off from Earth's resources the scientists miscalculated the amount of water they released from the ice caps of Mars, flooding the world and eventually resulting in it being renamed Aqua. As humanity recovered on Earth and ventured back out into space they made contact with Aqua, and by 2301 there was regular commercial and tourist travel between them._

_Because of the catastrophe Earth's population never recovered to twentieth century levels, and their society had developed along more technologically advanced lines. Robots and machinery began to take over previously manpower intensive tasks such as farming, construction, etc, etc, freeing humans to pursue their personal development. However there has been some backlash against this technology dependant culture which has spurred immigration to the more primitive world of Aqua._

**An extract from the Encyclopedia Wikipediax, 2325 edition.**

The breeze gently swirled the surface of the water in the canal, sending tiny ripples across the blue surface in a delicate pattern. As the ripples traveled the gondola smoothly slid across the water, a steady hand guiding it gently forward as the sun's rays kissed warm skin.

Akari Mizunashi gracefully guided the gondola, her light pink flowing over her shoulders in two streams. She wore the single glove of a journeyman undine, her smile warm as they enjoyed the scenery around them. Early this morning she had woken up at Aria company, planning on practicing today, but when Miss Alicia went out and a pair of customers arrived needing a Undine, Akagi volunteered immediately.

The two ladies were from the nation of Japan on Manhome, and both seemed a bit unusual compared to other clients Alpha had served. It wasn't the hair colors or their beauty, tho both were unique, but instead a odd air of serenity both woman had, as if they had experienced a great deal and could handle whatever came up Now sitting on the gondola and taking in the sights the two young looking women were clearly enjoying themselves, one taking many photographs with a expensive looking camera while the other sat close, gently holding on to her hand.

"Miss Hatsuseno," Akari said as she shifted the paddle to carefully control the rocking of the boat, "I hope you're getting the shots you want."

Alpha Hatsuseno smiled as she put the camera down in her lap, her green hair falling into her eyes as she said, "This city is beautiful!" She chuckled softly and chided Akari, "And please, call me Alpha."

"All right," Akari conceded, "Miss Alpha."

The light purple haired young woman chuckled softly, "Alpha won't let you get away with miss, either." She offered her hand, "My name is Kokone Hatsuseno."

Akari carefully gripped her oar with one hand as she shook Kokone's hand. Noting the similarity in their looks she politely asked, "Are you two sisters, Miss Kokone?"

"Ah, no," Kokone looked a bit sheepish.

Alpha reached out to take Kokone's hand as she explained, "Actually, this is a sort of belated honeymoon for us."

"Oh?" Akari blinked, then her eyes widened as she smiled, "Oh! Congratulations."

Kokone blushed, "Thank you."

"This is the first time we've left Earth," Alpha admitted, "do you have any suggestions?"

Akari smiled, the Aria company uniform fluttering around her legs as she guided them through a turn, "Oh, I think I know a few places."

Guiding them through the city's canals Akari took them to a old fashioned baked potato stand, the scent of the sweet potatoes lingering in the air. Ordering she was careful not to get any butter or toppings for Alpha's then they returned to the boat to eat, savoring their food with a thermos of tea she had packed for the occasion.

"You can't eat them with butter?" Akari asked sympathetically.

Alpha nodded, her expression more amused than anything. "My body just can't tolerate animal proteins," she explained, "but I have no idea why."

"Hmmm," Kokone exclaimed happily as she ate her food, "they don't make food like this on Earth anymore."

"Or go out to a roadside stand and get it," Alpha noted thoughtfully as she munched, "it's all home delivered now."

Kokone paused in her eating as she looked up at Alpha, "Are you thinking of...?"

Alpha just winked at Kokone as she looked over at Akari, "So, where to next?"

With that Akari took them on a tour of the city, smoothly pointing out the sights like the Bridge of Sighs, through the bustling marketplace then out along the channels to the sea. There they coasted along peacefully for a bit, her passengers seeming as content as Akari to drift along, enjoying the sun, waves and the breeze playing over their skin.

"Akari," Alpha finally broke the comfortable silence, "how hard is it to learn to sail a gondola?" Not to be a undine," she quickly added, "just to get around."

"It's really not too hard to learn," Akari admitted, "as long as you can swim."

"Oh, I think I can manage," Alpha smiled mysteriously as she and Kokone exchanged a amused look.

"She'll be fine," Kokone agreed with a chuckle.

Alpha looked back at the city, bustling and full of life as she quietly asked, "Kokone, what do you think?"

"It's different, but it reminds me of Yokohama back then, with the people and all the things to do," Kokone answered promptly.

"And the sort of place a delivery woman might find work?" Alpha asked her with a sly little smile.

Kokone chuckled softly as she answered, "Or where a café that's a little off the beaten track might do well."

"Wha?" Akari blinked, looking confused.

Akari didn't find out what they were talking about until nearly a month later. She and Alicia were cleaning up at Aria Company's headquarters when the massive cat President Aria made a excited sound at the arrival of the mail boat.

"Oh, there's a new mail person," Alicia noted, the tall woman looking out the window as Akari headed to the door.

"Hello Akari," Kokone smiled, standing cautiously in the boat as she handed them their packages, "nice to see you again."

"You decided to stay?" Akari realized as she took their mail.

"Alpha and I," Kokone agreed, "in fact, your invitation should be in this mail delivery."

"Invitation?" Alicia wondered as she flipped through the mail till she found the small envelope. Opening it she read aloud., "The employees of Aria Company are invited to attend the grand opening of Café Alpha II..."

"We'll be looking forward to seeing you," Kokone said as she headed down to the boat then off to her next stop.

"You know," Alicia mused after a moment's thought, "from what you've said Akari, I think they'll fit in here just fine."

End

Notes: The disaster leading to the world in Yokohama Kaidashi Kiko occurs a unknown time in the future, so it wasn't too hard to fit it into Aria's past. Edited spelling mistakes, sorry. If you spot any more, let me know. I may also expand this after seeing the Aria animated series....


	2. Mai Otome

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou or any other series featured here, I'm just borrowing them for awhile. This will be a series of crossovers with different anime series and will not share a common canon.

Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou meets....

Mai Otome

One of the things Shizuru Voila most enjoyed, other than teasing her beloved Natsuki, was taking the opportunity to explore the out of the way spots on Earl. While humans had settled on the world a long time ago, wars and other events had rendered portioned uninhabitable for long periods of time. As those regions became habitable again someone had to go exploring, and Shizuru had no issues with doing so.

"Nee, Natsuki," Shizuru's long brown hair flowed over her shoulders as she flew above the rolling hills, "this is a very pretty area. It's near enough to the sea to receive a breeze, and there's some nice trees to picnic under. Maybe you and I could visit... and spend the night?"

Natsuki blushed a bit as the Principal of Garderobe listened to her lover. The dark blue/black haired woman frowned a bit as she asked, "Any signs of human habitation? President Yukino was looking into settling some people in the area..."

"Ara ara," Shizuru murmured, swooping down towards the hills. She swept along the ruin of a road as she noted, "The grasses are overgrowing the roads, but it looks like someone has been trying to keep the roads partially clear."

Natsuki sounded excited, "So someone's out there?"

"I'll follow the road," Shizuru said as she soared along, "if someone's keeping it cleared there must be a reason."

"Just be careful," Natsuki cautioned before signing out.

The rolling hills were rising towards low mountain peaks, the road following the curve of a shimmering blue lake. Shizuru indulged herself in skimming across the water, the waves splashing gently against her skin. Crossing back onto the road she looked out at golden fields, wild grasses having reached waist heights in some areas. There was a peaceful sort of beauty to the region, one that brought a kind of peace to Shizuru's heart.

Soaring up over a rise Shizuru slowed to a stop, dropping down to the road as she spotted a house up ahead. The building was a bit ramshackle looking, built from salvaged lumber and other supplies, but it looked quite homey for all that. A windmill's arms turned to charge up a generator, cables running into the house for power as the long grass waved back and forth. There was a oddly pretty wind vane on one side of the house, designed like a stylized fish.

As Shizuru walked closer she picked out other details, her Otome robe flowing around her legs. The house was broken into two sections, a larger area presumably to live in, another almost looking like some kind of cafe, with tables and chairs inside. There were nicely made windows in the cafe but in different sizes, as if they had been found and the wall built to fit them.

The green haired woman came around the building, carrying a shoulder bag and dressed in traveling gear, her eyes concealed by sunglasses. She smiled cheerfully as she saw Shizuru, "Oh, company! Have you been waiting long?"

"Ah," Shizuru blinked at her calm reaction, "no, not long at all."

"It's so nice to see a Otome again," the young woman noted as she went to the door and took down a 'went out shopping' sign. "The last one here was Miss Chandler," she added as she unlocked the door and waved Shizuru inside.

"Chandler...?" Shizuru echoed then her eyes widened. "Elliot Chandler?" she asked as the woman lead her into the cafe section.

"Yes," the woman nodded as she picked up a menu and directed Shizuru to a table, "she used to come here often." She looked sheepish suddenly, "I never introduced myself. I"m sorry, I'm Alpha and this is my cafe."

"Nice to meet you," Shizuru smiled whimsically, "I am Shizuru Viola."

"Would you prefer coffee or tea, Meister Voila?" Alpha asked politely.

"Tea, please," Shizuru said as she looked over the menu of snacks and other drinks. There was a small selection, probably because of how difficult it was to bring supplies to this remote spot.

Within a few moments Alpha returned with a teapot and cup on a tray, then left and returned with a cup of coffee for herself. "I hope you don't mind," Alpha said as she sat across from her, "if I join you?"

"Please do," Shizuru nodded politely.

Alpha sipped her coffee, her expression calmly serene in a way that Shizuru often imitated but rarely achieved. There was a kind of drowsy peacefulness to the cafe, the sounds of boards creaking and the insects in the background not interrupting the calm.

Alpha put her cup down as she smiled, "It's rare that I get a human customer. What's been happening in the world?"

"You don't serve humans?" Shizuru blinked.

"Oh, there's a few that live out here," Alpha shrugged casually, "but the majority of my customers are androids like myself." She smiled slightly, "Miyu has told me about the Otome a few times, though it's been a few years since I've seen her."

Shizuru drank her tea as she collected her thoughts. "I wasn't aware there were many androids around, other than Miyu," she noted.

"There's not many of us," Alpha admitted frankly. "The technology for creating androids was lost a long time ago," she sighed, "though most of us don't age like humans do, so we're still around."

"I suppose that makes sense," Shizuru conceded as she drank her tea. It was a remarkably good cup of tea,' she found herself noting, though if Alpha was as old as she was hinting Shizuru supposed she'd be a expert tea maker.

Alpha looked out at the window, gazing towards the road and the fields of shifting grass. "I guess the background radiation has subsided enough for people?" she mused.

"Yes," Shizuru felt it was safe enough to reveal that, "we're scouting to see if there were good areas to begin homesteading." She smiled slightly, "I'll have to tell President Yukino and Queen Mashiro that there is already a resident here."

Alpha shook her head slightly, "No, that's not necessary. I'll probably move the cafe before any settlers arrive."

"Why would you do that?" Shizuru asked, surprised.

"People don't cope well with unchanging androids," Alpha said wryly, "trust me, I know."

Shizuru had to concede the point, having seen such mistreatment before. "I hope you'll give us a chance," she offered, "we might surprise you."

"We'll see," Alpha said as she finished her coffee.

The two chatted for a while longer, Shizuru talking about what was going on in the world beyond these golden fields and the blue lake. They left the cafe together, the breeze blowing Shizuru's hair out and away from her face.

"I hope you'll stay open here," Shizuru told her gently as she readied to go, "I'd like to bring my Natsuki here for tea sometime."

Alpha shrugged in a non-committal kind of way. "We'll see," she waved as Shizuru soared off into the sky.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"It's gone?" Natsuki Kuga blinked, the black haired president of Garderobe academy sitting in her office. Over on the couch Shizuru sipped her own tea with a thoughtful look on her face.

Irina Woods looked sheepish as she pushed her hair back. "We got a overhead shot of Alpha's cafe after Shizuru visited," she said then pushed a photo over the desk, "but this is what we saw earlier today."

The fields and roads were as Shizuru described, but the house and cafe were gone, as were the generator and wind vane. All that was left there was the foundation, a lonely block of stone in the middle of the grasslands.

"How...?" Natsuki blinked.

"She has Miyu as a friend," Shizuru drank some tea, "and we both know she is capable of a great many things." She sighed, "And I wanted to have Natsuki try her tea...."

Natsuki thought about it a moment, "Oh, I suspect she's still around somewhere. Who knows, maybe you'll find her again someday?"

End.

Notes: Based off a fusion of Mai Otome and Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou and the premise that Mai Otome happens on Earth rather than a alien world. Which fits, considering the Mai Hime references near the end of the series and in Zwei. My assumption is that the human-like Alpha androids were the predecessors of the superhuman Miyu types.


End file.
